De la Tierra al Sol
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Los ojos de pupilas muertas brillantes del zorro se detuvieron en el segundo archivo que yacía entre sus manos, el cual presentaba la imagen de un lobo gris sujetando un cartel de prisión. Wolf O'Donnell. Sólo al observarlo sintió quemar en su pecho los deseos latentes de reventarle la cabeza con su pistola plasma. AU-Crossover.


**Notas Iniciales**: Esto es una locura, ni siquiera yo me creo que haya escrito esta blasfemia pero tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema antes de sufrir un ataque de nervios y llegados a este punto no me arrepiento de nada... porque somos muchos.

* * *

**De la Tierra al Sol.**

**I**

_Era su deber_. Vaya excusa. Era cierto pero nadie le había dado a elegir este destino, no lo aceptaba y aún así se adentró a las profundidades retorcidas de la Zona Muerta una vez más, en busca del sendero que le guiaría hasta el Asilo, lúgubre estructura de sangre y lamentos inmensurables, creada con el propósito de albergar horrores proféticos, siendo él -una criatura de las sombras- el único elegido a derribar sus profanadoras paredes manchadas con la esencia de almas torturadas y cuerpos putrefactos. Krystal le había dicho que las sombras intentaban manipularle, que por ello es que creyó ver a Marcus dentro de la Catedral al Dolor pero, ¿acaso no era igual con sus visiones? Por ella es que volvía hacer uso de sus poderes oscuros, persiguiendo un poder mayor al que antes pudo haberse enfrentado. Sus misiones estaban en proceso, había avanzado muy lejos para detener los retumbantes pasos del mal, destruir el ejercito inmortal que amenazaba con consumir el planeta en un nuevo orden. Krystal había hecho uso de L'Eclipser antes de caer en un hondo trance del que probablemente no despertaría jamás y era hora de enfrentarse a Los Cinco, pero eso no le impidió revisar una vez más el libro que contenía información crucial sobre estos enfermizos asesinos seducidos por quien debía estar detrás de todo este laberinto fúnebre, cuyas presencias no muertas ni vivas todavía hacían de las suyas en la Zona Viva donde los rayos del sol le habían impedido a él ser capaz de vencerles, pues incluso la influencia de las sombras tenía sus limites.

El Dr. Leon Powalski, autoproclamado Rey Lagarto. Wolf O'Donnell, mercenario cuya fama de asesino se expandió por el país del cual era originario. Pigma Dengar, un veterano de guerra retirado con deshonor a causa de sus fechorías. Andrew Oikonny, un enfermo mental conocido como el asesino de la Mejora del hogar. Y aquel que se identificaba como el segundo Jack el Destripador, una pantera de la cual aún se desconocía su verdadero nombre.

Inevitablemente los ojos de pupilas muertas brillantes del zorro se detuvieron en el segundo archivo que yacía entre sus manos, escrutando con resentimiento la fotografía que se presentaba sobre la hoja escrita, el cual presentaba la imagen de un lobo gris sujetando un cartel de prisión. Wolf O'Donnell. Sólo al observarlo sintió quemar en su pecho los deseos latentes de reventarle la cabeza con su pistola plasma. Ese malnacido a quien reconocía específicamente por ser el homicida de su madre y hermano, el causante de que parte de su realidad se revirtiera y torciera. Verlo de nuevo hizo emerger un trauma chocante que no le hubiese gustado resucitar en su presente, y ahora que debía enfrentarse de nuevo a él con la Máscara de Sombras destellando en su pecho una extraña ansiedad comenzó a palpitar en sus venas ardientes con el magma provocado por las Almas Oscuras ya absorbidas. Por supuesto, deseaba matarlo, arrancarle ese aliento mecánico creado por su artificial fe hacia quien es muchos. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo temía verlo de frente ahora que podía tomar el Alma Oscura con la que había sido fabricado ese organismo inmortal. Se encontraba abrazando el horror de reanimar esos recuerdos que habían traído a Marcus hasta los pasillos del Asilo para perderse temeroso de las criaturas infectas que habitaban allí. Sus garras perforaron la hoja con desprecio, incapaz de contener su rabia creciente.

—Hey, Foxie. ¿Aún no termina el descanso? —La infernal voz del portero que abría el camino hacia la Zona Muerta logró arrancar al vulpino de su abstraída atención, incitándole mirar la espeluznante apariencia del ave que se había convertido en su consejero todo este recorrido hacia el cumplimiento de la profecía—. No es como si me quejara de tu compañía pero, si es que conocí a esa hechicera que tenías por amante tanto como creo, a ella no le habría gustado que perdieras el tiempo en un encantador paisaje como este. Sabes que si quisieras, te brindaría un puesto y entonces podríamos pasarnos las horas aquí hablando sobre los adorables relatos que puede ofrecer lugar tan acogedor.

—No va a ser necesario pero gracias de todas formas, Falco. —El joven zorro cerró distraídamente el libro de informes que le había entregado Krystal al inicio de su travesía, encontrando en el sonido de las fogatas junto a las columnas de roca una sinfonía agradable, relajación a su alma contaminada minutos antes de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

—Como quieras. —El brillo carmesí de las pupilas del ave parpadearon con cada sutil movimiento de cabeza, hipnotizando momentáneamente a Fox debido a la piel demacrada que componía su cuerpo, cuyos trozos dejaban al descubierto su cráneo y esqueleto en determinadas porciones, opaco y antiguo—. Oye, estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre los cinco asesinos en serie. ¿No te parece esta una maravillosa oportunidad para cobrar una venganza?

—No poseo rencores que deba tratar con ninguno de ellos —espetó Fox terminante, sabiendo que su compañero no tardaría en identificar su mentira.

—Eso dices —replicó Falco rápidamente, su acento burlón y filoso, natural como el de cualquier habitante de esa dimensión maquiavélica—, pero olvidas que no hace mucho mencionaste que uno de ellos estaba relacionado con la muerte de tu hermano. Disculpa si me he olvidado de su nombre, pero para los mortales parece importante el que alguien le arranque la vida a otro, y ya que tu fuiste un mortal antes de convertirte en Shadow Fox, por consecuencia debes tener esa inquietud por ver rodar las cabezas de los culpables, aún con tus dominios de sombra.

—No tomaré esta lucha como algo personal —declaró—. Quiero encargarme de ellos sin que mis sentimientos se interpongan, no quiero cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez.

—Como quieras, Foxie. Pero, en serio, ya deberías irte. Estoy deseando que esa cosa desaparezca del paisaje de una vez por todas. Sabes cuanto me gustaría ofrecerte un ala pero yo no tengo permitido involucrarme en todas estas mierdas de política oscura.

—No te preocupes, limpiaré esa mancha por ti pronto.

—Pues emprende el vuelo ya, amigo. Ese edificio no va a derrumbarse solo.

—Para ser un faisán con plumas quemadas estás muy obsesionado con volar —escupió Fox.

—Aw, me adulas —dijo Falco con falsa ternura—. Y, hey, no olvides que el futuro de ambas zonas depende de tu triunfo. Justo como un héroe. Aunque ten en cuenta no presionarte o acabarás alimentando a todas las criaturas de aquí con tu carne —agregó con diversión agitando suavemente los huesos que daban forma a sus alas.

—Supongo.

Fox asintió dando por terminada la conversación para finalmente emprender marcha hacia el interior de las puertas, resignándose a la culminación de un enfrentamiento que no estaba seguro quería efectuar a pesar de todo. El ave cruzó sus puntiagudas alas y lo observó marchar con una sonrisa adornando las comisuras de su pico. Muchos Shadow Fox habían cruzado aquellas puertas que él custodiaba, muchos con la máscara cocida cual cicatriz eterna en los cuerpos mortales, incluyendo al predecesor de Fox, James McCloud, pero este joven tenía algo especial en su espíritu, algo más agradable que su sentido del deber y fortaleza. El ave encadenada a las puertas de la Zona Muerta, aquel ser que nunca sintió compasión por ninguna criatura habitando cualquiera de los mundos, se rendía a la simpatía que se manifestaba por primera vez en dirección al actual señor de las sombras.

.

No buscaba arrepentimiento ni redención cuando volvió adentrarse a las fauces del Asilo y se detuvo ante los cuerpos mutilados de los sacrificados, cuyos pechos perforados por retractores tragaban su anatomía redirigiendolo hacia nuevos escenarios, Cismas de la Zona Muerta y Viva, la única conexión de los Cinco. Respirando profundamente avanzó con convicción. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el poder de estas maquinas hicieran su trabajo antes de abrir los ojos. Ahí estaba, de vuelta al territorio de Wolf O'Donnell en la Zona Viva, una penitenciaría que había sido reducida a masacre por la decoración de cadáveres aún frescos debido al constante danzar de las balas. ¿Cuándo es que el mundo se había vuelto tan desagradable? Entonces recordó que así fue desde tiempos inmemorables y mucho antes de que él siquiera naciera en este mundo, era sólo que no había querido verlo hasta que la muerte de su madre y Marcus le habían golpeado directamente a la cara.

—No debiste volver, McCloud —La impetuosa voz proveniente de las gradas activaron un poderoso sensor en el organismo entero del vulpino, inspirando que el movimiento de sus pupilas empapadas con las fuerzas oscuras se agudizaran al girarse en dirección al lobo, quien sostenía una pistola ametralladora en cada mano mientras -apoyado contra uno de los muros cercanos- aguardaba el momento de su siguiente batalla—. El apocalipxis ahora es inevitable y ninguno de tus llamativos trucos vudú te servirán de algo.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso, amigo —dijo Fox enfrentándose al espectro del lobo con determinación—. Soy diferente de lo que era antes de que el sol fuera cubierto por las tinieblas.

—Admito que me ha tomado por sorpresa tu apariencia pero, ¿acaso no querías impedir que comenzara la profecía? Después de todo, el que ahora estemos siendo rodeados por oscuridad habla mucho de lo mucho que nuestro ideal se está cumpliendo.

—Cuando me enteré que te entregaste a la policía tuve la esperanza de que todo terminaría, pero una vez más me equivoqué contigo —La mirada de Fox fue tan gélida que acuchilló la encasa luz de consciencia que O'Donnell conservaba bajo su confeccionado cuerpo, cuyos nervios de acero se crisparon ante el cambio tan brusco de tema—, los de tu especie tienden a bajar la cabeza ante la menor oportunidad de escape.

—No voy a negarte eso —respondió Wolf en un suspiro—, pero si tú hubieses estado en mi posición créeme que incluso tú sucumbirías a la tentación de sobrevivir. Es molesto pelear constantemente sin resultados. ¿Qué tiene de malo evitar luchar solo por una vez?

—Yo no soy como tú.

—No, no lo eres... —asintió con aceptación—, y tal vez fue por eso que las cosas entre nosotros dos terminaron de esta manera. —Wolf apartó su hombro del muro—. Sé que piensas que maté intencionalmente a tu hermano, sé que crees que fui yo el autor principal para involucrar a tu inocente madre en aquel tiroteo pero me temo que los hechos son mucho más complicados de lo que piensas.

—No necesito ninguna explicación sobre lo que sucedió porque ahora me mueve una fuerza mayor apartada de mis deseos y rencores —Fox desenfundó su pistola plasma apuntando con esta a Wolf—, te detendré antes de que tú y tus amigos siquiera intenten sumergir el primer fragmento de este mundo a su descabellada utopía.

Una estruendosa y burlesca carcajada se liberó de la tensa garganta de Wolf, seguido de un aullido plagado de excitación, regocijo por el astuto comentario que su antiguo rival se había atrevido formular en su presencia. Esta situación era nueva para Wolf ya que jamás había visto a Fox McCloud tan confiado, nunca había presenciado un par de ojos tan fieros llenando una mirada que en situaciones pasadas pudieron romper en llanto por las innumerables injusticias de las que se protegió con una venda de ignorancia. O'Donnell agitó sus metralletas ritmicamente con ambos brazos, sintiendo en sus venas la emocionante cicatriz ardiente ofrecida por el combate, instinto errante que tantas veces guió su camino.

—¡El manso zorrito al fin quiere jugar como los hombres! —exclamó extasiado—. Eso está bien. Eso está muy bien. ¡Pues que inicie la fiesta de una vez por todas!

Los primeros disparos fueron cortesía de O'Donnell quien se encontró presionando ambos gatillos con desenfreno sin moverse de su posición por unos minutos mientras Fox se deslizaba con la gracia de su especie a través del estrecho terreno, esquivando las balas y ocultándose rápidamente tras los pilastrones más cercanos. Una batalla de fuego cruzado se llevó a cabo entre ambos contrincantes sin ser interrumpidos por alguna fuerza externa o recluso del edificio, pues el menor rastro de vida debió ser extinguido mucho antes de que él llegara ya que ni siquiera en su primer encuentro Fox vio a otros además de ellos en aquel solitario lugar que sugería tratarse de una sala de control al aire libre. Las balas de plomo y plasma danzaron sin cesar, corrompiendo el oxigeno que se respiraba entre caladas de cansancio. Ni McCloud ni O'Donnell se rindieron, indispuestos a ceder su victoria, convencidos de internarse a un tiroteo eterno de ser necesario; pero Fox no podía perder el tiempo aquí. Si prolongaba este enfrentamiento podría evocar aquellas memorias ácidas que tanto trató eliminar de la fuerza con la que jalaba el gatillo de su pistola, de la furia con la que colocaba bajo mira la silueta del lobo gris. _Se estaba engañando_. Aunque en su cabeza fuera consciente de su deber, en el fondo la caricia de sentimientos vengativos lo aturdían, tentaban su juicio para cometer un crimen que jamás sanaría su alma, aún cuando estaba seguro que realmente Marcus no estaba muerto y que debía permanecer en los confines del Asilo, indefenso y temeroso.

—¿Qué sucede, Fox? —zumbante como el crujir de la tierra en mitad de grandes estructuras de roca, la voz de Wolf lo devolvió al presente, deteniendo el descontrol de los disparos y acercándose peligrosamente al escondite del señor de las sombras—. ¡No me digas que eso es todo lo que tus poderes vudú son capaces de alcanzar! ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que puedes divertirme un poco más! —Jaló el gatillo de nuevo, disparando hacia adelante con amenaza, ocasionando que un crujido del cañón izquierdo indicara falta de munición en una de las metralletas para los atentos oídos del vulpino quien además escuchó a Wolf chasquear la lengua con hastío antes de tirar su arma vacía al suelo. —La muerte ya no es para ninguno de nosotros dos así que, ¿cuál es la prisa en irte? Los otros cuatro no son tan benevolentes como yo.

Al advertir la aberrante cercanía del lobo a su posición, Fox no dudó un instante en correr hacia otro escondite. Wolf disparó en su dirección pero el zorro había conseguido cubrirse antes de que cualquier bala le alcanzara, tomándose la libertad de disparar cuando su adversario había detenido el fuego. La bala plasma rozó el hombro de Wolf al ser un blanco expuesto y el receptor no se hubiera inmutado de no ser por la extraña sensación punzante que lo obligó sujetarse la zona afectada. Desconcertado, el lobo inspeccionó la herida, comprobando con horror que el contacto de esa extraña mota brillante -que había estado usando Fox desde el principio- realmente surtió efecto en su piel, pues desde el instante que su cuerpo fue obligado absorber un Alma Oscura nada indispensable para los mortales había vuelto a molestarlo. Se dio cuenta entonces que Fox era más que un ser inmortal. Preparó su metralleta en su mano y comenzó avanzar con renovado sigilo.

—¿Sabes? He logrado conversar con algunos de ellos antes de iniciar con la matanza por aquí —comentó, intentando distraer la atención del vulpino mientras conseguía localizarlo entre los posibles escondites distribuidos por la zona—. Fue una reunión muy rara, si he de describirlo con palabras. Jamás imaginé que estaría hablando con psicópatas de otras tierras sin usar una red digital como lo haría un antropomorfo normal. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice? Los escuché en mi cabeza. Sino hubiera recibido la visita de ese simio, y no hubiera comprobado con mis propios ojos de lo que es capaz, hubiese pensado que me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Pero lo hice, hablé con ellos, incluso logré verlos. Uno de ellos es un porcino, uno muy desgraciado, recuerdo una anécdota suya donde violó a una de sus compañeras del cuerpo de policía donde trabajó, imagínate nada más el escándalo que debió ocasionar y lo peor de todo es que salió impune de ese crimen como con muchos otros. Es impresionante lo débiles que son las leyes terrenales, ¿no lo crees?

Fox emergió de su escondite, reconociéndose fastidiado por el relato del lobo quien tampoco tardó en reaccionar respondiendo al ataque. Sin embargo, Fox volvió a la seguridad de los contenedores ileso mientras Wolf agonizaba en silencio por las nuevas heridas abiertas en su carne, cuya sangre se quemaba, impidiendo que salpicara sobre el escenario.

—Para serte sincero, olvidé el nombre del cerdo, después de todo conocerlo fue una experiencia igual de desagradable que su actitud pero hubo otro mucho más interesante. Creo que él en verdad tiene problemas mentales, hablaba de su madre como si se tratara de un niño mimado cuando en la realidad convirtió el cadáver de la infeliz mujer en un mueble decorativo. Deberías hablar con él, tiene casi tu edad, apuesto a que se llevarían muy bien, dos huérfanos de madre están hechos para complementarse el uno con el otro. —Fox volvió a deslizarse furiosamente entre escondites, entrelazando sus disparos precisos con los pasionales de Wolf, mas esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte para volver a ocultarse libre de lesiones, pues en el momento que su mortalidad se hizo presente gimió tomándose de la cadera y pierna. Por otro lado, Wolf apretó los colmillos, tratando de soportar el dolor, y levantó la vista hacia un punto recto del espacio, su voz adolorida forzada por la diversión que estaba teniendo al provocar la sanidad de su -cada vez menos tranquilo- rival—. Intenté hablar con la pantera pero se veía bastante ocupado en lo que sea que lo distraía de la conversación. Y luego está el Rey Lagarto. Joder, me agrada ese tipo, es demasiado perverso para tener un comportamiento de alcurnia. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos libros de léxico refinado he tenido que leer para comprender exactamente lo que decía?

Irritado por el dolor, abatido por la pena e inspirado por el rencor, Fox salió de su último escondite, decidiendo terminar con todo antes de que perdiera la cordura. Wolf respondió arrodillándose con la mira de la metralleta recta a la figura del vulpino quien esta vez estaba siendo protegido por una luz que Wolf asemejó a la neblina de aquella noche de muerte interminable. El grito de Marcus vibró en sus oídos cuando una bala plasma y otra perforó su clavícula y estomago, la visión de aquellos ojos temerosos azotaron de nuevo contra su consciencia cuando el llanto de Vixy Reinard llamó los traumas que Wolf mantuvo ocultos en lo profundo de su alma y que ahora eran arrancados por el Alma Oscura que lo habitaba. O'Donnell se desplomó debilitado contra el duro concreto, presenciando la sombra de su vida materializada en los brillantes ojos verdes de su rival, quien esta vez apuntaba hacia su cabeza con un gesto compasivo dibujándose en sus finas facciones, pelaje dorado que parecía estar encarchado con un rastro de oscuridad, amplificando su presencia. Y un bufido escapó de los labios caninos al verse derrotado por el mismo niño que protegió de los pandilleros maleantes alguna vez, supurando la ternura que entonces le había provocado ese zorro que ahora tenía edad suficiente para encargarse del destino del mundo entero.

—Ya veo, así son las cosas —se esforzó en hablar, reconociendo su agotamiento físico y espiritual, como si las balas de la pistola que sostenía Fox golpeara más que su organismo y sistemas materiales—, no me sorprende en realidad. Andross dijo que eras algo así como la llave de la Zona Muerta, una legión parecida a la nuestra o incluso más fuerte, por eso entiendo lo inevitable que era encontrar el fin de mi inmortalidad bajo tu sombra...

—¿... Por qué? —logró pronunciar Fox, entristecido por la imagen de un lobo que pudo considerar su amigo alguna época distante—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te cambió?

—Yo era lo que ves ahora incluso antes de que te conociera en esas calles, Vixy fue muy amable en acogerme, darme cobijo y alimento en su mesa... nunca hubiese pensado perjudicarla —Wolf se interrumpió tosiendo estrepitosamente, escupiendo la vida fabricada por su reciente benefactor—. Esa noche... Marcus había escapado, creo que le pareció buena idea acercarse a un matón en plenas actividades delictivas... no tenía razones para desconfiar del sujeto que jugaba con él a la pelota cuando su querido hermano no estaba en casa. —Fox recordó esa pelea verbal, un detalle con un tema superficial que aceptó como la razón principal de que su madre no lo encontrara en la cama más tarde esa noche y corriera en su búsqueda sin medir el peligro, pues ninguno pudo siquiera haberse imaginado que el pequeño zorro cometería su primer acto de rebeldía saltando desde su ventana rumbo a destinos desconocidos—. Quise convencerlo de volver pero no pensé que fuese afectar mucho si se quedaba oculto en la camioneta donde mis _amigos _habían instalado explosivos. Los oficiales creyeron hallar el cuerpo destrozado de un niño pero dado que no era más que un montón de carne irreconocible prefirieron reportarlo como uno de los delincuentes que me correspondía ejecutar.

—Marcus está vivo —replicó Fox con brusquedad—, lo vi en el Asilo y sé que puedo encontrarlo y salvarlo de todo esto. Una vez termine con los ustedes, yo...

—¿Crees que un mortal común sería capaz de atravesar la Zona Muerta así? —cuestionó el canino con acento burlón—. Mira todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer nosotros, dudo que un chiquillo inocente como Marcus siquiera pensara en la existencia de seres inmortales. Es estúpido de tu parte tan sólo considerarlo. ¿Acaso tu musa no te suplicó superarlo? Marcus es polvo y cenizas, y ambos somos culpables de ello.

—¡Mentira! —exclamó Fox.

El vulpino estaba iracundo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y esta fue una fachada tan satisfactoria que le arrancó a Wolf una horrenda y delirante carcajada de lo profundo de su organismo corrompido por la oscuridad, producto de la locura concentrada en su propio espíritu, la cual incitó a Fox dispararle consecutivamente en busca de sanación sin importarle que el cuerpo de O'Donnell comenzara a romperse antes de revelar su verdadera forma y desintegrarse por la presión que generaba contener el Alma Oscura en su interior, cuya energía fue atraída por la Máscara de las Sombras tejida en el pecho desnudo del vulpino, quien después de un grito desahuciado por el dolor por fin pudo detenerse a observar los trozos del cuerpo que el lobo había dejado distribuidos por el lugar tras la explosión. Con expresión agotada se permitió el capricho de yacer en rodillas frente al charco de sangre, encontrando justo en el centro un prisma de bordes purpuras brillantes que le recordaron el orificio de la puerta extra forjada en la parte más oculta de aquella penitenciaria. La tomó entre sus dedos, observándola un poco más antes de levantarse y andar hasta aquella estructura encubierta, cuyo diseño era semejante a las puertas instaladas en la Zona Muerta. Miró el prisma una vez más y entonces lo colocó en el hueco del altar, observando con asombro la manera cómo varios rayos de luz se disparaban a cada costado de la entrada para finalmente abrirla. Y si sus cálculos eran correctos, este camino debía llevar directo a las profundidades del Asilo donde el ejercito de Almas Oscuras se preparaba para atacar.

_**¿Fin... ?**_

* * *

**Notas Finales**: Al principio estaba indecisa sobre la posición que debían adoptar Wolf y Pigma, pues Milton Pike me parecía el más adecuado para la personalidad que le acredito a Wolf, ya que Marco Cruz es el tipo de desgraciado que ajustaría perfecto con Pigma aunque sus fechorías fueran menores. Sin embargo, esta vez quise alterar un poquito el orden (y la historia original de Shadow Man) y darle a Wolf un papel menos letal porque... bueno, mis intenciones eran darles una pasado a estos rivales para sentir su batalla más intima. También quería tenerle un poco más de respeto a las capacidades militares de Pigma esta vez. Además no es como si hubiera mantenido mucho la personalidad de los Cinco que nos presentan en Shadow Man, hehe.

Sobre Jounty... al principio no estaba segura cuál personaje darle, incluso consideré asignarle un OC pero después de estudiar su forma de ser un poco más me dí cuenta que Falco era el que mejor ajustaba así que lo convertí en una criatura decrepita y antigua.

* * *

**Comentarios Adicionales**: Esto está pensado como un Oneshot pero eso podría cambiar si más adelante tengo la inquietud de escribir la batalla contra los Cinco faltantes (debido a ello no lo incluí en la serie _Instinto Animal -Warp Side- _), entonces expandiría el relato para volverlo un shortfic, resumiendo las escenas más importantes de Shadow Man. Más, repito, podría o no ser posible ya que soy propensa a perder inspiración. Como sea, gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
